


Fantasy Island

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry doesn't think Tom has thought this out very well, Harry thinks Tom is the big head tiny arms meme, M/M, The Most Dangerous Game!AU, Tom has a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Harry's not sure that Tom thought this while thing out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Fantasy Island

Harry put the ridiculous fork down next to his table setting. He cleared his throat, tried to roll over Riddle’s plan in his head. It wasn’t making sense, and Harry wasn't sure if that was because his brain still felt dry in his skull or Riddle was that crazy. 

“So, you want me.” Harry gestured at himself, skin still salt-and-sun-burned from his exposure in the ocean, underweight from dehydration and lack of food. “Who has gone car camping all of one time, in college, to go out into the wilds of your painstakingly mapped jungle and hide myself, so you, an experienced marksman and hunter, can hunt me.”

“Yes,” Riddle hissed, looking deranged and unholy in the low candlelight, eyes nearly glowing red.

“Because human is the most dangerous game.” Harry spoke, after a time, considering. He felt like he’d seen this movie, somewhere. Maybe there had been aliens? Helicopters?

“Yes,” Riddle clipped, starting to look irritated.

“Dude.” Harry shook his head, then took another bite of his dinner. After the Dursleys, Harry never passed up a good meal, and if he was going to be summarily ejected into the island’s habitat he would damn well enjoy this. The pork medallions were truly excellent, and the applesauce--mmfh. He spoke through his mouthful. “A kink’s a kink, kink tomato and all that,” Harry waved his hand and chewed a bit--was that cloves in the apples?--delicious. “But I don’t think that this is going to be as exciting as you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea so much.


End file.
